Monsters vs Aliens(My Version)
by TRikiD
Summary: Susan Murphy, along with her cousins Sara and Jackie, are accidentally hit by a meteorite, giving them powers and transforming them; thus, the girls are then thrown into a secret prison for "monsters" like them, where they meet other abnormal creatures, and even fight aliens!
1. Chapter 1 - Wedding Crashers

Monsters vs. Aliens(My Version)

Chapter 1 -Wedding Crashers

What was it like out there, beyond the borders of our galaxy, The Milky Way? It was peaceful, quiet and calm, and the surrounding galaxies created a beautiful red wall around our galaxy.

But the serenity was not to last long when a lone little dark purple planet suddenly exploded in a fiery demise, and even though everything else on the planet was destroyed, one little thing survived; though, it wasn't very little. A giant meteor with a bright blue glow seeping through its numerous holes came careening through space, and its trajectory was The Milky Way.

Nothing could stop the speeding meteor, as it zipped passed the other six planets from the sun…and Earth was soon in its path.

But in the freezing wasteland known as Antarctica, in the US Outpost FAB220, two grown men were relaxing , waiting for their computers to pick up anything. Little did they know they would be picking up more than they signed up for.

One of the men were kicking back in his chair, occupying himself with a paddleball, after eating half a deluxe cheese burger, while the other man was at the edge of his seat trying to beat a computer game. But suddenly, the first man's paddling was ended when his computer started beeping a warning at him, and he was shocked at what he saw on the screen.

"Hey, Jerry! Ya might wanna see this! The Telomere just picked it up…looks like some type of UFO, and it's headed this way!" he called, but Jerry only sighed and pushed his wheely chair over.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya? UFOs DON'T exist, and we're never gonna see…" Jerry began with a smirk, but once he saw what was on the computer, he froze with fear, so he rushed back over to the main computers.

"Wow, its energy signature is massive," the first man said in awe.

"Holy Cheez-Its! What do we do?! No one ever told us what we have ta do! The only reason I took this job is 'cause I never have ta do anything!" Jerry rambled on in a panic.

"Jerry, stop it! I've calculated its impact point…and it looks like…Modesto, California," the man pointed out, and both of them started to panic.

Jerry soon picked up the phone to contact the Super Nova.

"Super Nova, this is Red Dwarf! We actually have one! Code: Deport! I repeat! Code: Deport!"

* * *

It was a cool and calm night in Modesto, California, and everyone was fast asleep…well, almost everyone. A horrible creature was creeping outside a suburban house, as it was ready to hunt its prey.

The creature carefully opened the door, and crept through the halls towards the back of the house, as it moaned horribly, made gross slurping noises and its eyes flashed a bright light every time it blinked.

Soon, the horrible creature reached its destination: an unsuspecting, innocent young woman in her early twenties, as she slept soundly. But the woman swore she heard something, and when she reached over and turned on the light, she screamed in fright…only for the horrible creature to be a few of her friends and her early twenties twin sister cousins.

The moaning came from one of the girls with asthma, the slurping came from a fidgeting coffee addict constantly slurping on her coffee, and the flashing came from the last friend who was taking pictures with her camera, which had its flash on.

And Susan's cousins couldn't help but join in the fun. Sara Murphy was the oldest of the twins, which was only five minutes older, and the one with pale skin, bright green eyes and long black hair that reached the middle of her back, she was also the toughest and hardcore between them, but she still loved her family; though, despite being pretty tough, she usually ruined her nice clothes since she had a fancy sense of fashion, consisting of turtleneck sweaters and dress pants and flats, even occasionally wearing her lucky black and white striped scarf that draped down passed her waist.

Now, Jackie Murphy was almost a complete opposite from Sara; she had bright blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, and she had a shy, timid yet nice personality. Her skin was a tad darker, her eyes were a sparkling blue, and her choice of fashion consisted of sundresses, tight jeans and heels.

Each of the five girls squealed back in response, but Susan was totally confused.

"What are you guys doing here? It's five o'clock in the morning," Susan pointed out groggily.

"Hurry, turn on the TV! Turn it on NOW!" Sara demanded with excitement, and Susan knew not to disobey her cousin, so she grabbed the remote and switched on her old TV.

"…and some early morning fog, giving way to sunny skies, and seventy five degrees, which is a perfect day ta head down to the Folk Art and Crafts shop down at the old fairgrounds," announced the weather man, since the TV was still on the weather channel when she turned it off before bed.

But the weather man, Derek Dietl, soon remembered something, and he thought he'd made his fiancé feel good.

"Or a perfect day to marry Susan Murphy," Derek added and then put his hands together in a heart shape, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," Susan cooed while placing a hand on the TV, and her friends and even the other news anchors all 'awwed' at the moment.

"Saps," Sara scoffed while crossing her arms.

"And good morning, Modesto!" Derek shouted before ending the broadcast, giving Susan and her friends and cousins to scoot in so they could take a selfie.

* * *

So, the next day, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were all busy trying to make the wedding perfect. Susan's parents had even rented out a limo for Susan to ride toward the church, where she met up with her father, Carl Murphy.

"Ah, my little girl!" Carl cheered.

"Daddy!" Susan exclaimed happily as she leapt out of the limo and into her father's arms.

"Now, I want you to know that even though I'm about to give you away…I will ALWAYS be here to take care of you," Carl explained as his eyes started watering and his lip quivered.

"Don't cry because then that's gonna make me cry, and that's gonna be a mess," Susan begged while trying not to cry herself.

"Aw, I can't help it!" Carl sobbed.

But soon, the two crybabies made their way into the church, which was crowded with the groomsmen, dressed in black tuxedoes, and the bridesmaids were all dressed in beautiful yellow dresses; though, it did take some bribing to get Sara into a dress, but she still wore her scarf.

"Hello, hello, everyone! Attention, attention! The wedding starts in thirty minutes, so get everything ready!" Susan's mom, Wendy Murphy, called out, and there were a few photographers taking pictures of the bride.

But Susan soon met up with Derek's mom, a short woman in which everyone called her Momma Dietl.

"Aw, hello daughter-in-law!" Momma Dietl greeted with a cheer and took Susan's hands in hers.

"Hi, Momma Dietl!" Susan greeted with a smile.

"It's like a fairytale! The weatherman and the weatherman's wife! Romantic!" Momma Dietl cooed.

"I know. And just think, this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be in Paris! And someday, we won't just be honeymooning there; Derek will become an anchor, or a foreign correspondent, and we'll travel all over the world," Susan explained in awe.

"Aw, Honey, my fingers are crossed," Momma Dietl added with hope and crossed her fingers, but that's when Susan's face curled in shock when she saw that her mother-in-law had a shorter right thumb. And it wasn't long until Momma Dietl figured out what Susan was staring at.

"One thumb is shorter than the other. It runs in the family," Momma Dietl shrugged it off.

"Derek doesn't have that," Susan pointed out without trying to sound offensive.

"It skips a generation. Yer kids are gonna have it!" Momma Dietl laughed while wiggling her thumbs around, and Susan laughed nervously, not knowing what to say to that.

So, to calm her nerves, Susan headed outside to the gazebo, and she stayed out there, relaxing in the sunset for the next twenty five minutes.

"Wow, you look beautiful," came a familiar voice, and Susan gasped and turned to find it was only Derek.

"Hmm, so do you…I mean handsome! I mean…ugh, sorry, I'm just a little frazzled. We've spent WAY too much time with our parents," Susan stammered nervously.

"Don't worry, ok? We'll be alone soon, just us," Derek reassured while taking his fiancé's hands in his.

"Mmm, eating cheese and baguettes by the sun; feeding each other chocolate crepes," Susan sighed in delight while twirling around, but Derek wore a worried look on his face.

"Um…" Derek piped up.

"Is something wrong?" Susan questioned with concern.

"No, no, it's just that…well, there's been a SLIGHT change of plans…we're not going to Paris…"

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because we're going somewhere better!"

"Better than Paris?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Where? Tahiti?!"

"Nope. Fresno."

"Fresno!" Susan cheered sarcastically, "Fresno? In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek?"

"Listen, I've got an audition to become Channel Twenty Three's new evening anchor universe. I've got the call from the manager, and they want me to come in immediately! Isn't that great?" Derek explained with excitement.

"Derek…that's…amazing! It's amazing!" Susan eventually replied happily, and went up to hug her fiancé, "Fresno's, like, a top fifty market, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's fifty fifth, but we're on our way babe!" Derek corrected and kissed Susan's hand, but then he put on a pouty face, "now, look, about Paris…"

"Oh, it's ok. It's fine, it's fine! As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you," Susan chuckled.

"OF US! Not just of me…well, of course me…but we're a team now. You're so proud of US."

But as reassuring as Derek was, Susan knew he couldn't be here much longer.

"Now, get outta here! It's bad luck ta see me in my dress!"

"Oh, c'mon, ya know I don't believe in that stuff! But I'll be waiting for ya at the alter, alright? The handsome news anchor in the tux…love ya! There is said it!" Derek laughed as he left and headed back inside the church.

"I love you too," Susan mumbled with a smile, but once she turned back around, she didn't notice her cousins joining her soon after Derek left.

"So, ready fer the ol' ball and chain?" Sara asked with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I be? And I wouldn't call it that, I'd say it's more like…" Susan protested.

"Alcatraz?" Sara suggested.

"Sara!" Jackie snapped at her sister's insensitiveness, "you can't compare marriage to Alcatraz!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The warden doesn't max out your credit card," Sara admitted with a shrug.

"I don't know how I'd get along without you guys," Susan chuckled.

"That's right, and that better be why you made us your leading maids of honor," Sara demanded.

"Of course she did. We're not just her family, we're her best friends," Jackie pointed out softly.

"That's EXACTLY why you're my leading maids of honor," Susan added and pulled them into a group hug.

But their little moment was interrupted when they heard what sounded like thunder, but the sky was clear. So, the three of them walked out of the gazebo and looked up, only to find a giant meteor with a blue glow careening right for them.

And out of fear, Susan suddenly ran off into the ditch.

"Susan, stop!" Jackie called.

"You're headed right for it!" Sara added angrily as she and Jackie went chasing after the bride. But once they caught up with her, it was too late, the meteor hit all three of them…and the blue glow seemed to fade away.

But Wendy soon came out of the church looking for the missing bridesmaids and the bride since the wedding was about to start.

"Susan?! Sara?! Jackie?!" Wendy called when she couldn't find her daughter and nieces, "oh, where could they be…where are you, guys?!"

But soon enough, the three said women came hobbling up out of the ditch, and their dresses and hair was all ruffled and covered in mud and grass. And Wendy gasped in shock and sprinted up to them.

"Where have you three been?!"

"I think we just got hit by a meteorite," Susan groaned.

"Oh, Susan, EVERY bride feels like that on her wedding day. Now, let's get you girls inside, you're filthy. Thank God I have wet wipes," Wendy growled while pulling the three of them into the back entrance to take them to the bathroom to clean up.

But once they were inside, they failed to notice the numerous pitch black vans that pulled up outside the church, and armed men with guns hopped out of each vehicle.

* * *

After they were cleaned up, Sara and Jackie headed for the alter, and the old lady at the piano started playing "Here Comes the Bride" when Carl lead his daughter down the aisle, and everyone stood and smiled when they saw the bride.

Once she reached the alter, Susan turned and handed her bouquet of flowers to Sara, and she turned back to Derek for him to lift her veil…but instead of a glowing face, he saw a GLOWING face.

"Wow…y-you're g-g-glowing…" Derek whimpered.

"Thank you," Susan whimpered while nearly crying again, failing to notice that she was glowing a bright aquamarine color.

"No, Susan, you're REALLY glowing! You're green…and so are you!" Derek shouted, and he soon noticed how Sara and Jackie were also glowing like Susan, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Soon enough, the meaning of the glowing became obvious, but it became terrifying fast. Susan started growing rapidly, her body mass growing and her hair turning white as snow.

Sara felt a tingling sensation in her jaws and her backside, and she could feel her bones shifting in her legs, as she suddenly started growing white fur, and her ears grew into big fix ears.

Jackie started to grow fur too, but it was blonde, and her head of hair started disappearing, followed by a rack of deer antlers with six points growing from her skull, and her ears stretched out into long rabbit ears.

"Oh, my gosh!" Wendy cried.

"What's going on?! What's happening here?!" Derek shouted.

"You're all shrinking?!" Susan panicked.

"No, you're growing!" Derek protested.

"Well, make it stop!" the growing bride pleaded, and the priest suddenly ran and jumped out of the window from fear. And everyone else soon followed in fleeing the church.

"No, stop! Everyone, settle down, have some Champaign!" Susan tried to calm everyone down, but it didn't work as she continued growing, and she looked down to find her cousins' changes make them look almost completely unrecognizable, as they moaned in pain.

"Derek…help…" Susan begged as she now had to get down on all fours for being too big, but she kept growing. And unfortunately, when she finally stopped growing, a beam fell on Derek, and Susan burst through the ceiling, making the whole church collapse.

"Here comes the bride!" a woman screamed.

"Oh, Carl, it's her wedding day!" Wendy cried in disbelief, and they were soon dragged off by the authorities.

Susan, now a towering forty nine feet and eleven inches tall, was starting to panic when she saw the damage she had done, and she looked around, searching for her cousins and fiancé. And she soon found Sara lifting a beam off her and Jackie, but they looked really different.

Sara was slightly taller, now that she was an anthropomorphic fox/snake hybrid, with white fur and a scaly black and white striped underbelly, matched by a black and white striped snake tail that was over half as long as her, and her green eyes were now snake-like with black slits for pupils.

Jackie, on the other hand, had also grown slightly taller, and she was literally an anthropomorphic jackalope, with rabbit ears as long as her back, golden fur, and rabbit feet that no longer fit her heels.

The only human thing left for the animal hybrid mutants now were there female extremities, making them very thankful their dresses were only SLIGHTLY ripped from the sudden growth spirt. But they were even more surprised at the fact that Susan's dress still fit her…or what was left of it.

"Are you guys ok?" Susan asked her cousins.

"Does it look like we're ok?!" Sara snapped.

"We've been better," Jackie added while stumbling in her heels, and she was forced to take off her beloved shoes.

"Ugh…" came a groan.

"Derek? Derek?!" Susan called out, moving some rubble and debris, until she found her fiancé rushed but still in one piece under a huge beam.

"Beam…hurt Derek…" Derek groaned as Susan gently picked him up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok," Susan sighed in relief as she and her cousins fled the destroyed church.

But as easy as it was for Susan, Sara and Jackie were immediately seized by the authorities, but Sara put up a bigger fight, and she wasn't about to let herself or her sister go down that easily. So, Sara whipped her elastic snake tail, sweeping any nearby SWAT members off their feet, and she unhinged her new three inch long snake fangs while hissing ferociously.

Unfortunately, Sara was taken down when a load of SWAT members snuck up behind her and slipped a muzzle over her mouth, ending her hissing. And she and Jackie were both injected with tranquilizer medicine, and they immediately started feeling drowsy.

Meanwhile, Susan was still trying not to step on anyone, as she carried Derek along with her.

"What's happening to me?"

"Don't panic! Don't worry! And whatever you do, don't drop-WAAAHH!" Derek pleaded while grasping tightly to Susan's hand, but a few SWAT members down below lassoed Susan's arm, yanking it and causing her to drop Derek by accident, but his fall was broken by a trampoline down below.

"Who are you people?! What are you doing?!" the giant bride shouted, and while she was distracted with trying to fight off the SWAT team, one member loaded a giant dart filled with tranquilizing medicine, and he soon shot it.

"OW!" Susan cried when the dart pierced her backside, and out of anger, and jerked it out and threw it back down, which it struck the foot of an unfortunate SWAT member.

But like Sara and Jackie, the effects of the medicine worked in a matter of seconds, and she started stumbling around, giving the authorities the cue to laugh their grappling guns around her ankles, causing her to trip, and she landed with a loud thud. And to make sure she stayed down, they launched more grappling hooks over her back, and pulled down hard.

"Derek…" Susan called meekly, as she reached out a hand to her fiancé just before going unconscious, but Derek only stared back in disbelief.

* * *

 **Monsters vs. Aliens is rightfully owned by DreamWorks Animation Studios. Please, support the official release.**

 **Honestly, I had a lot of fun creating Sara and Jackie, especially when coming up with their monster designs! And I hope you will like them too, as well as this story:)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hotel You Never Leave

Chapter 2 - A Hotel You Never Leave

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The constant and annoying beeping only woke up Susan, as she groaned in annoyance at the alarm clock.

"Honey, could you hit the snooze?" Susan sighed, but the beeping continued.

"Derek, why would you set the alarm…on our honeymoon-WOAH!"

But just as Susan cracked her eyes open and reluctantly turned over to shut the alarm clock off, she suddenly fell over the edge of the bed. And she was sent into a little panic to find that she was in a large and grey prison cell, she was dressed in dark grey prison clothes, and the beeping came from a little light, which soon stopped and retreated back into the ceiling.

And as soon as the light disappeared, Susan didn't even have a chance to stand up when she felt the whole room suddenly jerk, and it started going down like a falling elevator. Luckily, the room stopped after what seemed like an eternity, and the door opened with a whir, revealing a much larger room, lit with bright white lights, and there was a giant table a chair, just for Susan, in the middle.

Susan didn't want to move, but her wishes went unheard of when the wall suddenly started pushing her out, in which she struggled a bit. But she calmed down when the wall stopped moving, and she could finally stand.

And Susan soon discovered that she wasn't alone in here.

"Hello?" Susan called.

"SUSAN?!" came two familiar voices, and Susan gasped when she looked to her left, and she found her mutated cousins at the far end of the room, dressed in prison clothes like her.

"Sara! Jackie! Oh, thank goodness! What happened?! Where are we?!" Susan asked frantically as her cousins ran up to her.

"We were hoping you knew," Jackie whimpered in reply, as new places usually scared her a lot.

"I don't," Susan added.

"Well, from the looks of it, I think we're in prison," Sara growled.

"A-are you sure? I mean, we didn't do anything wrong…did we?" Susan asked while walking towards the middle of the room, but she soon heard of crunching noise, only to find that she had accidentally stepped on a chair that went with a normal-sized table with four other normal-sized chairs.

And just as Susan picked up the chair as if it were a piece to a Barbie doll set, she and the others soon heard what sounded like…talking? The three of them tracked the voices to another door that was barely cracked open.

"Hello? I-is someone there?" Susan called as she and the others went to investigate.

"We don't want any trouble," Jackie added softly.

"I do!" Sara hissed, flicked her new bright green snake tongue.

But as the women waited for someone to appear, no one did.

As they waited, they heard another strange noise, and it turned out to be a tube that dropped a giant pile of oatmeal on the table meant for Susan, followed by a giant spoon.

"That's weird…" Susan said as she went up to the table and picked up the spoon.

"Not as weird as us. Look at us. We look like somethin' that came out of a mad scientist horror movie," Sara pointed out.

"I-I don't know…it's not all THAT bad," Jackie admitted.

"Are you daft? Watch this! RAAAWRR!" Sara growled, and suddenly brought out her claws and fangs while screaming at the top of her lungs, making Jackie do exactly what she expected: use her new giant rabbit feet to jump back in fear.

In fact, Jackie jumped so high, she landed on Susan's table by accident, skidding on her back across the table.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you ok?" Susan asked with worry, and gently helped Jackie back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…it was just an accident," Jackie replied.

"More like an instinct! You're a rabbit with antlers, for crying out loud! Oh, and check this out!" Sara called angrily, and she suddenly got down on all fours, and she started moving as swiftly as a snake. And to make things more surprising, she used her claws and the gripping scales on her stomach and tail to climb up the table and finally stood back up on two feet next to Jackie.

"Don't you get it? That meteorite had somethin' in it, and whatever it was, it mutated us," the fox/snake hybrid hissed, and Susan and Jackie were starting to believe that maybe she was right.

But the echo of Sara's yelling was soon ignored when the girls heard something scurrying near by, but they didn't see anything.

"What was that?" Susan whispered, and Jackie coward into a ball while Sara bared her fangs and claws. But then they heard the scurrying behind them, but the only thing there was the pile of oatmeal.

"Come out, creep!" Sara shouted.

Eventually, what came out from behind the oatmeal was just a man wearing a white lab coat…but he head a giant cockroach head with beady yellow eyes.

"Hello," the cockroach man greeted calmly.

"Ew!" Susan squealed and suddenly started to try and squash the bug man with her spoon.

"Stop! Careful!" the cockroach pleaded while dodging the spoon, but Susan was soon able to hit him, and he got stuck to the spoon.

"Please, Madame!" the cockroach man begged, but Susan only continued to try and squash him, "Stop…doing…that!"

Soon, the cockroach man fell off the spoon, and his eyes were a little unfocused. But while Jackie and Susan continued to cower away at the bug man, Sara was laughing away at his pain.

"What ever mad scientist made you…he REALLY went all out…" the bug man mumbled while trying to stand up, only to fall back down again.

"Hit 'm again! Hit 'm again!" Sara cheered maniacally.

"How…how can you talk…?" Susan piped up while dropping the spoon and stepping back, only to suddenly slip on something and hit her head pretty hard on the floor.

"Um, Susan…there's something on your shoe," Jackie pointed out in disgust, and Susan lifted her left foot to find a giant gelatinous blue blob on the bottom oh her shoe. She quickly pulled it off, and the gunk clung to her hand…but then the blob stretched a bit, and revealed a single red-ish brown eye.

"Hi there!" the blob greeted happily, only for Susan to quickly throw him at the table in disgust. And when the blob landed on the table, he accidentally swallowed Jackie, consuming her completely.

"Ooh, who are you?" the blob asked with excitement.

"Hey, let my sister go, ya ingrate!" Sara demanded with a hiss, and the blob happily spit Jackie back out through his mouth, and she came out all covered in blue slime.

"W-why…i-i-is it…s-so w-w-warm?" Jackie quivered and her eye twitched, as Sara helped her up, and the two of them jumped down from the table.

"Forgive him, for as you can see, he has no brain," the cockroach man apologized.

"Yeah! Turns out, you don't need one! Totally overrated! In fact, I don't eve…" the blob went on, but then his voice suddenly became strained, "Oh, I forgot how ta breath! Help me, Dr. Cockroach! I don't know how ta breath!"

The blob continued to panic as he grabbed Dr. Cockroach's shoulders and shook them violently.

"Suck in, Bob," Dr. Cockroach sighed, and Bob soon breathed in, saving himself.

"Oh, what a relief. You're a life saver, Doc," Bob sighed in relief and slapped a hand on Dr. Cockroach's back.

But as the boys were talking, Sara and Jackie only stepped back to Susan slowly, sharing confused glances. But then Susan gasped when she saw a weird ape/fish man hybrid drop down in front of her eyes, hanging onto her forehead.

"Wow, look at you," the fish man said in a smooth and deep voice, wearing a smirk, "I know what'cher thinkin'. First day a prison, and thought you'd take down the toughest guy in the yard? Well, I'd like ta see you try."

With that, the fish man, slip down Susan's leg, and he started pea cocking by letting out war cried and performing ninja moves. But when he tried to stand himself up on one hand, he dislocated something, and fell flat on his face.

The girls only watched in disappointed silence. And Dr. Cockroach and Bob soon jumped down beside the Missing Link.

"Oh, gosh…look…" Link began while popping his bones back into place, "I'm so good, I leave the ladies speechless."

"Ladies?" Bob asked with shock.

"Yes, Bob. We are in the presence of the rare female monsters," Dr. Cockroach pointed out.

"What? No way! They're totally boys! Look at their boobies," Bob protested in a hushed voice, and pointed a finger at the girls' chests.

…

"We need ta have a talk," Link muttered with a smirk.

"Gentlemen…I believe we are not making a very good first impression," Dr. Cockroach chuckled nervously.

"At lease I'm talking. First new monsters in years, and at least now, we finally have someone ta play cards with?" Link added.

But Dr. Cockroach only sighed and turned towards the female monsters.

"Might we know your names, Ladies?" Dr. Cockroach asked politely.

"Susan."

"Name's Sara."

"I'm Jackie."

"No, no, no, we mean, like, your monster name. What do people scream when they see you coming? Ya know, like…'look out, here comes…'" Bob corrected and expected a different answer.

…

"Susan."

"Sara."

"Jackie."

"Really?" Dr. Cockroach asked with disappointment, and pulled out a notepad and pen and started jotting something down.

"Suuuusan…Saaarrrra…Jackiiiiee…ooh, I just scared myself, those ARE scary names," Bob pointed out while stating each name in a spooky tone. But suddenly, an alarm went off, and the boys all got excited.

"Yes, eat time!" Link cheered as he and the others sprinted to the smaller table. A tube dropped down and dumped a pile of cold dead fish in front of Link, and he dove in like a pig. But Link had to slap Bob's hand away when the hungry blob tried to steal one of his fish.

"Oh, that is repulsing!" Dr. Cockroach said in disgust, only to become ironic when another tube came down and dropped a pile of garbage in front of him.

"Ooh, an old slipper!" Dr. Cockroach said with hunger, and he slapped Bob's hand away with the fuzzy pink slipper when the blob tried to steal his food too. But Bob was soon satisfied when a whole ham came flying out of nowhere, and it landed right inside his head, where he began to consume and dissolve it.

And then Sara and Jackie's food came down next when two more tubes dropped a pile of fruit for Sara and a pile of carrots for Jackie. But they didn't dig in like the boys. No, the girls all stared in shock, and started to back away slowly.

"Oh please, God, please tell me this isn't real. Please tell me I fainted at the wedding, and now I'm in the hospital, and the medicine is just giving me hallucinations," Susan begged quietly, but she and the other girls suddenly backed up into something large and fuzzy.

The creature started to growl as the girls looked up to find that they had bumped into what was literally a three hundred and fifty foot tall insect monster with four pincers, a horned nose, beady brown eyes, and spikes that ran down his back and tail.

And once the giant bug creature saw the girls, he roared out of fear, making them all shriek and run away.

"Don't scare Insectosaurus, or he's gonna pee himself, and then we'll ALL be in trouble!" Link shouted angrily, and ran up to the giant bug to calm him down.

"It's ok, Buddy. Don't worry about it. Hey, who's a handsome fella, huh? Do ya like it when I rub your tummy?" Link asked in baby talk while climbing the fur on Insectosaurus' belly, and he started rubbing it, making the giant bug tap his foot in delight like a dog.

"Where the heck is the door already?!" Sara demanded as she and Susan ran around the room looking for a way out, but Jackie stayed to cower under the table.

"Please! We don't belong here! Let us out!" Susan begged.

"Hey, that is NOT a good idea!" Link pointed out.

"Well, if you have any ideas, I'd love ta hear 'm!" Sara shouted sarcastically.

"Let me oooouuut!" Susan demanded while banging on a wall, only for it to suddenly open, revealing another monster with glowing red eyes that made growling noises.

But it turns out that the glowing red eyed beast was just the lights of an old and buff man with a jetpack, as he flew out into the light.

"Monsters, get back in yer cells!" the man demanded, and the boys all rolled their eyes and retreated back to their cells…but not before Bob could consume the rest of Link and Dr. Cockroach's food. And a military helicopter came flying down with a giant light panel, catching Insectosaurus' attention, and leading him into his cell.

"Oh, thank goodness, a real person…you are a real person, right? Not one of those…half man, half machine things?" Susan asked with worry, as Sara approached after convincing Jackie to come out from under the table.

"A cyborg?" the man asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, no! You're a cyborg?!" Susan screamed.

"Are you blind, Susan? He's NOT a cyborg," Sara corrected grimly.

"That's right! The name's General W.R. Monger, an' I'm in charge a' this facility. Now, follow me, girls! It's time fer yer orientation!" General Monger said firmly, turning around and flying in the opposite direction.

The girls knew they didn't really have a choice, so the slowly followed the flying man out into another huge room that was filled many people dressed in clean white lab clothes, and a couple helicopters hovered around Susan's head.

And before they knew it, the panel they were standing on suddenly started moving slowly, making it easier for them to follow General Monger.

"In 1950, it was decided that the world could not handle the truth about monsters, and should focus on more important things, like payin' taxes. So, the government convinced the world that monsters were just stuff a' myth an' legend, and then locked em' away in this here facility," General Monger explained as the panel kept moving.

"But we're not monsters!" Sara protested.

"We're just regular people!" Jackie added.

"And we're not a danger to anyone or anything!" Susan tried to prove her point, but she accidentally side swiped a helicopter, making it plummet onto the platform in a smoky crash.

"Sorry," Susan whimpered.

"How long will we be here, anyway?" Sara questioned.

"Inevitably!" General Monger replied.

"C-can we contact our parents?" Jackie pleaded.

"No."

"Derek?" Susan tried.

"Negative."

"Do they even know where we are?" Sara urged with worry.

"No, and they never will! This place is in the X Files, wrapped in a cover up, and deep-fried in a paranoid conspiracy! There will be ZERO contact with the outside world!" General Monger snapped.

That's when the panel moved out into a much larger room, and the girls could see inside the cells of their cellmates, in which the panel slowly passed by each one.

The first cell they passed was Insectosaurus' as he roared and licked the glass in excitement at the sight of the girls, in which they stepped back a bit in disgust. But the next cell was Link's as he was lifting weights, and when he saw the girls, he was only at the seventh lift, so he thought he'd impress them.

"Nine hundred and ninety eight…nine hundred and ninety nine…one thousand! Whoo! I'm pumped!" Link cheered and threw the lifts away, only for them to gently float away since Link's cell was filled with water.

The next cell was Bob's, and the said gelatinous mass was leisurely bouncing a red bouncy ball of the wall and back to him, but by the third bounce, the ball knocked his eye out, and he bounced his eye. And when his came bouncing back into his socket and knocked the ball out, he just laughed away.

The last cell was Doctor Cockroach's, as he appeared to be building a life-sized missile out of Lego pieces.

"Ah, hello, Ladies! Say, you wouldn't happen to have any uranium on you? Even just a smidge?" Dr. Cockroach asked with hope.

"Rescind Dr. Cockroach's toy box privileges, immediately," General Monger demanded whoever was at the other end of his walkie talkie, and then he and the girls soon arrived at their cell, which was large and grey.

"Our prison psychologist thought it'd be nice fer you girls ta share a cell; family support, and all. Also said we should redecorate yer cell ta keep ya'll calm," General Monger added softly when the girls noticed the tiny poster with a kitten hanging from a tree reading 'Hang in there'.

"But we don't want a poster…we want a real kitten, hanging from a real tree…we wanna go home," Susan sniffled as her eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered; Jackie was already shedding a bunch of tears, and even Sara was trying to fight back some tears.

"Aw, c'mon, girls, don't cry, it makes mah knees hurt. Don't think a' this as a prison…think of it as hotel ya never leave 'cause it's locked from the outside," General Monger tried to reassure, as the panel slowly moved back into their cell, and the door started to close.

"Oh, and one other thing, the government has changed your names. You're now Ginormica, Snox, and Jackielope," the general added just before the door closed shut.

And is was obvious as to which name belonged to which one of them…but they didn't want to believe it. All because of some dumb luck with a meteor, they were thrown in prison for something they had no control of.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

 **Ok, we get it, Sara! You like ta throw hissy-fits! Calm down!**

 **Anyway yeah, if it wasn't already obvious, Sara and Jackie are love interests for Bob and Dr. Cockroach...that being said, I'm sorry to say that there is no OC for Link. I truly am sorry. But don't get me wrong! I still like Link, he's a pretty cool character. What character voiced by Will Arnett isn't cool, anyway? Am I right?**

 **Yeah, you're right. I've babbled on for too long for this chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
